Révélations d'un homme en perdition
by manelor
Summary: DRago sait qu'il va mourir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. De jours ? Non. Plutôt d'heures ... IL veut écrire une dernière fois à Hermione pour coucher sur le papier les mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé lui prononcer. Ceci sera sa dernière lettre


**Alors là je vous présente mon petit bébé. C'est un petit OS sur le couple Drago/Mione que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ??? C'est un cadeau pour ma soeur de coeur : littlebattle, qui est d'ailleurs ma bêta sur cette lettre et qui a corr****igé mes nombreuses fautes =) ****Encore merci à toi ma chérie !!!!**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme cela m'a plu de l'écrire 3**

**Gros bisous.**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Oo°oO**

_Hermione, ma chérie,_

_C'est la lettre la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à t'écrire de ma vie. J'ai tant à te dire, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Par le début tu me dirais ? Mais qu'est-ce le début pour toi ? Je vais mourir, c'est un bon commencement ça non ? J'en suis sûr à présent. Je vais mourir et je ne peux pas l'empêcher._

_Je me suis réconcilié avec cette idée. Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige, Hermione. J'ai commis des actes affreux, dont je ne suis pas fier. J'ai blessé, torturé, tué même. Je m'en repens aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas un sain. Je ne l'ais jamais été._

_Je voulais t'avouer autre chose, mais je pense que tu le sais, ma réputation me précède sans doute. Je n'étais pas vierge la première fois que nous avons fais l'amour ensemble, ma chérie, mais tu es la seule que j'aie jamais aimée et que j'aimerai toujours. Faire l'amour avec toi a été comme ... atteindre le paradis qui me sera sans doute refusé demain. Rien que pour cela, ma vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Tu m'as fais revivre durant ce bref instant éphémère où en toi je me suis perdu. Etre avec toi, près de toi, en toi … C'était indescriptible … je n'avais jamais osé le rêver un jour. J'espère, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu ne regretteras jamais ces instants que nous avons passé ensemble. Car moi jamais je ne les regretterai pas, même sous la pire des tortures qui soit._

_Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses le moindre reproche. Je connais les Gryffondors et leur loyauté envers ceux qu'ils aiment. Mais ma mort n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'assume mes choix. Ne perds pas ton temps à te culpabiliser. Je te connais Hermione, tu trouveras toutes les excuses du monde pour te sentir coupable de mon sort. Tu te diras sans doute « J'aurai du… » ; « Mais si j'avais … » ; « Et si j'avais … » mais cela ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses ce qui va m'arriver gâcher ta vie. Ne le fais pas. Mon père, et tous ceux qui ont essayé de bâtir un mur entre nous, auraient gagnés. Ne les laisse pas gagner, Hermione._

_Pour parler franchement, j'ai bien un regret. Un seul regret. J'aurai dû te suivre, ou bien te retenir quand tu es partie chez toi cette fameuse journée où, la nuit juste avant, nous avons fais l'amour. J'aurai du t'attraper le bras et te dire « Reste… ». Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce ma fierté de Malfoy, ou peut-être mon orgueil d'homme qui m'a empêché de faire ceci. A quoi cela me sert-il aujourd'hui quand j'y pense ? Rien. La vie est étrange parfois, on veut ne jamais perdre la face, garder ses émotions, ses sentiments pour soi, mais à quoi cela sert-il quand nous sommes devant le jugement dernier ?_

_J'ai essayé de te revoir, de te retrouver, mais j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je m'approchais de toi, tu me fuyais. Comme si quand enfin je savais que j'allais te retrouver, tu t'éloignais déjà de moi, semblable à une brume opaque dispersée par le soleil et envolée aux quatre vents. Peut-être était-ce un signe ? Peut-être devions-nous nous séparer alors après cette nuit ? Ma vie n'a été que chaos à partir de ce moment-là. Je voulais que nos chemins se séparent, j'en avais besoin car m'accrocher à un espoir ne me faisait qu'encore plus souffrir. Si nous avions réellement essayé, toi et moi, et si ça avait échoué, je n'aurai pas pu continuer à vivre. J'espère que tu es plus courageuse que moi, Hermione. Si l'occasion d'un véritable bonheur se présente à toi, ne passe pas à côté et saisit le à deux mains ! Que ce bonheur dure cinq minute ou cinq ans, peu importe !_

_Parfois, peut-être, certains te cracheront mon nom au visage. N'essaie pas de me défendre, je mérite sans doute toutes les insultes qu'ils proféreront à mon égard. Mais n'oublie jamais : je t'aime plus qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel. Plus que de secondes passées ou à venir, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je t'aime._

_J'ai appris aussi de la part d'un de mes contacts, que tu étais enceinte et que tu n'avais jamais voulu divulgué le nom du père. J'ose à demi-mot penser que c'est moi, ce père. Etre le père d'un petit enfant, pur et innocent, est le plus grand de mes souhaits. Je ne sais si je me fourvoie dans l'erreur ou si j'ai bien raison mais écoute ceci. Si c'est bien mon enfant, et qu'il voit le jour, tu n'auras qu'une seule chose à lui dire : Que je l'aime. J'aime l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec toi, comme un mélange de toi et de moi, un enfant conçu dans la plus noire période de la guerre. L'espoir d'une paix qui ne veut s'établir durablement sur le monde. Ma dernière pensée avant de recevoir mon châtiment sera pour toi et notre enfant. Répète-lui souvent combien je l'aime._

_Hermione, je te demanderai une dernière chose. Une dernière faveur. Tu dois me promettre de me l'accorder._

_Ne parle pas à notre enfant de tous les actes que j'ai commis lorsque je faisais parti des Mangemorts. Et ne lui raconte pas comment je suis mort. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant me déteste. Je te fais confiance. J'ai toujours attiré la malchance sur ceux qui m'étaient cher, regarde ce qui est arrivé à ma mère pour avoir osé me protéger et s'être soulever contre le seigneur des ténèbres pour me sauver. Je ne veux pas de ça pour notre bébé. Il sera assez difficile pour lui d'affronter les autres et leurs regards en étant un enfant de ma famille. Voilà le seul héritage que je peux lui transmettre : Du mépris._

_Mon amour, ne pleure pas pour moi. Je t'aime. Je vis et je meurs en pensant aux fabuleux moments que nous avons partagés ensembles, et à l'instant où nous nous retrouverons. Pour l'éternité._

_A toi pour la vie sur cette Terre et celle de l'autre monde. _

_Drago._

Oo°oO

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur le papier froissé de la lettre sous tant d'effort de la part d'Hermione pour ne pas pleurer avec plus de force. Elle se leva de son lit, comme un automate, et s'avança vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, comme absente. Elle leva la tête jusqu'à la lune, pleine en ce soir d'été. Demain. Demain, il allait mourir. Demain, elle perdrait son autre moitié, mais aussi le père de son enfant...

Demain, elle allait devoir affronter seule la vie et continuer à survivre pour lui, son enfant, qui vivait en elle et qui était une partie de Drago. Une partie de son amour pour lui vivait en elle, et elle ferait tout pour la sauvegarder.

Elle apposa la main sur la vitre et soupira, de la buée se formant dessus. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et entendit au loin un cri. Un cri étrange, comme étranglé par quelque chose ...

Peut-être était-ce simplement le cri de son coeur brisé ?

**Oo°oO**

**Alors vous trouvez ça comment ? =) **

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor**


End file.
